bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Concordiat
(( work in progress )) History of the Western Concordiat The War of Rage Of the many tribes of werewolves in the world, each has its own interpretation of why the mythical age of the Impergium came to an end. However, they are not the only shapechangers in existence. Others are aware of the occult world, telling their own myths and legends. The werewolves know that Gaia blessed many other races of shapeshifters as well, giving each of them a sacred duty to perform. In the Western world, these fabulous creature were known as the Fera. In a thousand different forms, the Fera stalked the night. Wise in the ways of magic, secretive werecats hoarded mysteries and mystical knowledge. Strong in the power of healing, steadfast werebears guarded many of the world's most sacred places. Relying on cunning and guile, wererats kept down the population of humans when they became too numerous. The Fera were cousins to ravens, spiders, lizards, coyotes and more. Among the dozens of species of shapeshifters, each of the Fera attended to its sacred tasks. Yet, according to their own legends, the werewolves were the greatest of these children, and they called themselves the Garou. They held their pledge to protect humanity as the most sacred duty of all. With their power came great pride. First, the most powerful Garou attempted to dominate all other tribes of werewolves, insisting on the formation of a great society throughout the world. When this goal met with even partial success, the most esteemed werewolves then demanded that they should rule over all of the other shapechangers as well. In the legends of most shapechangers, the Fera refused, and a vicious era of genocidal warfare followed. Since the other shapechangers would not bow before Gaia's greatest children, the werewolves began to destroy them. Asserting their dominance, the Garou claimed that the others were a threat to the safety of humanity, and they set out to eradicate entire species of shapeshifters. As blood flowed freely, the werewolves demonstrated that they would reign unopposed as Gaia's favored children and the dominant lifeform on Earth, from then on. The Concord Little did the werewolves suspect that they, in turn, would be challenged for dominance...this time, by the very humans they claimed to protect. Horrified by the violence that surrounded them, humans no longer trusted their supernatural guardians. They decided to defend themselves from what seemed to be the most dangerous creature of all: the Garou. The werewolves were thrown into disarray. Some argued to discipline rebellious villages, punishing them for their disobedience. Others pledged peace, claiming that Gaia had entrusted them with keeping humans from harm. Some especially feral werewolves -- lupine Garou who preferred the primal wilderness and the wolves that ran there -- argued for the immediate extermination of the human race, considering their obligation fulfilled. The werewolves argued and fought among themselves until they reached a compromise known as the Concord. Both wolves and men would have to live together in the same world, but clearly humanity no longer wanted to be dominated by the Garou. The werewolves agreed to maintain their own society separate from the world of men. The result was the Western Concordiat, a civilization thriving deep within the wilderness. The age of the Impergium came to an end, and human history began. The werewolves faded into the shadows, becoming mere legends. Since the end of the Impergium, werewolves have never regained their primal dominance. They have remained a myth, a reminder of a distant past mankind dares not remember...and with good reason. Under the right circumstances, the very sight of a Garou is enough to conjure primal memories of fear and bloodshed. Thus, the werewolves have stayed hidden throughout human history. The demarcation between cities and the wilderness remains, separating two very different worlds. Because legends of werewolves remain, men see them as through a glass darkly, never realizing what they truly are, but instead fearing what they once were. The Garou still see themselves as heroes, but to the humans, they will always be monsters. Perhaps the truth lies somewhere between.